vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hetalia: Axis Powers
Summary Axis Powers Hetalia (ヘタリア Axis Powers, Hetaria Akushisu Pawāzu) is a webcomic, later adapted as a manga and an anime series, by Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和 Himaruya Hidekazu). The series presents an allegorical interpretation of political and historic events, particularly of the World War II era, in which the various countries are represented by human-like characters. Hetalia (ヘタリア) is a portmanteau combining hetare (へタレ, Japanese for "unreliable") and Italia (イタリア). This is to make light of Italy's apparent cowardice during World War II and overall character. Power of the Verse To determine the power of the verse is very difficult. As it can be looked at several different ways. Here's why. The characters of the verse are practically immortal and are as old as their actual country is. However, the only way they can "die" is if the country that character itself represents falls apart, dissolves, or is taken over by another country as it was suggested here. However not all nations that are absorbed by others characters necessarily die. After World War 2 in the series, the Soviet Union (although referred to as Russia) is in "possession" of several character states such as: Latvia, Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Lithuania and other Soviet satellite states in the real life past. It seems that to completely kill a character nation, 2 nations must wage war and one must simply win, and annex them as a part of the victors country. To determine the power of each nation is also a subjective matter. These nations don't have any specific powers except for a few notable main characters such as Britain in the series who seems to have magical powers. Britain seems to use black magic however it has not been seen used offensively. However he does have the ability to see spirits from his nation and others. He also does have the ability to summon other magical spirits as well, such as when he visited Japan and could see Japanese spirits, while Japan himself, could not. In terms of strength few characters have show this offensively as well. However, America possesses an abnormal amount of strength, shown even as a child by easily swinging a full-grown buffalo around, and has been once seen running around dragging a heavy Rolls Royce vehicle, belonging to England, behind him for an hour in order to ask permission to borrow it. In the NotoSama 6 game, America was able to stop a car with the heel of his foot. The only other country that has displayed any other notable powers is Russia. Although this only happens when he is angry he has a purplish demonic glow. It is unknown if this is magic or aura of some sort, but it does strike fear in other nations besides America for the most part. He also has the strength to simply face palm someone anyway several feet and his scarf also is used to strangle people, as Russia has used it on America when he interrupted him from speaking. It has been suggested that every character country is as powerful as the country they represent in real life. If this is the case, that means that many characters can be between extremely weak (Iceland) to extremely strong (America, Russia, China, ect) Characters can also catch colds, this is usually during an economic crisis and it can affect other nations who are tied very closely together. Such as Japan and America. It is unknown if other character nations show any feats similar to those as Britain, America and Russia. Category:Hetalia Category:Anime Category:Comicbooks Category:Manga Category:Verses